How can something so wrong feel so right ?
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Tu l'affirmais à voix haute, tu lui confirmais ta présence, tu n'étais parti nul part, tu ne partiras jamais, pas sans lui, tu ne pouvais pas partir sans lui, ça t'était impossible, parce que sans lui tu n'étais plus rien, sans lui tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi même, tu n'étais plus qu'une personne incomplète, la moitié d'un cœur, la moitié d'une âme.


**Bonjour c'est encore moi '-' je me sens bien inspirée en ce moment alors j'enchaîne xD**

 **Voici un nouvel OS, la encore c'est la première fois que j'écris sur le fandom O** **uran highschool host club** **, j'ai revu l'anime ya quelques jours et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire dessus et vu que j'adore les jumeaux bah voila... x) Et je me suis prise de passion pour l'utilisation du "tu", je sais pas si ça gêne, mais personnellement j'aime beaucoup écrire comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira, désolée d'avance si il reste des fautes.**

 **Je vous conseille d'écouter "Pieces" de Red et "Talking to the moon" de Kream en lisant ~**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent Bisco Hatori**

 **Paring: Hikaru x Kaoru (ATTENTION: je précise tout de même que c'est de l'inceste.)**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

L'amour, vous savez le _véritable_ amour, celui passionné, celui épineux, celui écarlate, celui tellement fort qu'il en était douloureux, celui aiguisé tel la lame d'un poignard et qui n'hésitait à s'enfoncer dans votre peau, lentement, précautionneusement, jusqu'à transpercer votre cœur, celui qui pouvait vous tuer en l'espace de quelques secondes qui pouvait vous anéantir avec juste quelques mots, quelques gestes. L'amour, le seul et unique, celui pour lequel on ferait n'importe quoi, celui pour lequel on pourrait mourir, se sacrifier, faire du monde entier son ennemi, celui pour lequel on pourrait tuer, torturer, exécuter, qu'importe le sang qu'on aurait sur les mains, qu'importe les remords et les pêchés qui s'accumuleront dans les cœurs, les horreurs gravés dans les yeux, les voix qui hanteront les esprits, les cauchemars qui rendront visite durant les nuits de solitude. L'amour pour lequel on pourrait devenir Satan, mettant le monde à feu et à sang, détruisant chaque parcelle de cette planète, celui pour lequel on courrait n'importe quel risque, n'importe quel danger, menace, impasse, bravant les tabous, enjambant les interdictions, ignorant les rumeurs, les insultes, les paroles de dégoûts, d'incompréhension, de ressentiment et de haine. Cet amour qui n'était même pas du bonheur, qui n'apportait même pas de la joie, des rires, du bien être, l'amour qui n'était plus que souffrance, rien de plus qu'une lente agonie, une douce décadence contre laquelle on ne pouvait pas lutter, contre laquelle on ne voulait pas échapper. Cet amour si intense, si tueur, si assassin, qu'il faisait peur, qu'il donnait envie de s'enfuir, loin de lui, loin de tout ce malheur, loin de toute cette noirceur, mais partir trop loin ne faisait que rendre les choses pires, ne faisait que plus mal, ne faisait que souffrir davantage. Un amour qui enchaînait, entravait chaque mouvement, chaque pensée, chaque parole. Un amour semblable à une cage, une prison, s'approchant de la torture, s'apparentant à la mort, nette et définitive. Oui, c'était ça l'amour _véritable,_ celui contre qui on ne pouvait pas se débattre qu'importe les efforts fournis, celui contre lequel on ne pouvait pas lutter, auquel on ne pouvait ni échapper, ni fuir, ni ignorer, ni refouler, ni nier.

 _L'amour interdit._

OoO

« Kaoru. »

Tu dormais pourtant si bien, si apaisé dans ces draps chauds, si serein entouré de ses bras fermes, tes jambes entremêlés aux siennes, une de ses mains perdues dans tes cheveux, l'autre dans le creux de tes reins nus, et toi tu ne faisais que davantage te serrer contre lui, avide de sa chaleur, affamé de sa présence. Oui tu dormais d'un sommeil profond, protégé par son omniprésence, plongé dans la pénombre d'une nuit sans lune, bercé par son souffle régulier se mélangeant au tien, égaré dans les sensation de bien être que provoquait sa présence à tes côtés, si près de toi, si lié à toi. Tu sommeillais comme un enfant évanoui dans les bras de sa mère, plongé dans les bras de Morphée comme un bébé qui faisait ses premières nuits tranquillement, un sommeil imperturbable, inébranlable dans les bras de ton autre moitié, de ton jumeau, de ton deuxième cœur, de ton _âme_ _sœur._ Si profondément endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce vienne te chatouiller l'oreille, jusqu'à qu'un souffle que tu ne pouvais pas laisser échapper vint résonner dans ton esprit. Tu aurais voulu l'ignorer, continuer de dormir, rester dans ton idylles chimérique, dans ton paradis léthargique mais la voix ne voulait pas abandonner, elle ne voulait pas te laisser une nouvelle fois t'abandonner au plaisir d'un sommeil parfait, d'une nuit complète.

« Kaoru, réveille toi. »

Une caresse dans tes cheveux, une légère pression sur ta hanche, ton prénom qui résonnait encore dans l'immense chambre, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'ouvrir les yeux. Un grognement sortit de ta bouche fermée, une de tes mains vint frotter tes yeux ensommeillés, tu n'avais qu'une envie, te rendormir, mais tu luttais, tu t'accrochais au son clair de la voix qui t'appelait. Tu faisais un effort considérable pour garder tes yeux ouverts, la caresse sur ton crâne ne t'aidant pas à rester éveiller, au contraire, ce geste doux ne faisait qu'accentuer ton envie de repartir dans le monde des rêves.

« Kaoru. »

Le ton qu'il employait t'obligea à garder la tête hors de l'eau, ce ton qui semblait si triste, si désespéré, si malheureux, si désemparé t'obligea à émerger totalement et à écarter l'idée de te rendormir sur le champs. Son ton te faisait bien trop peur pour penser à autre chose que celui ci. Jamais tu n'avais entendu ce genre d'intonation dans sa voix, et jamais tu n'aurais penser l'entendre. Tu relevas la tête vers lui, toujours blotti dans ses bras, tu appréhendais presque ce que tu allais trouver en tombant nez à nez avec ses yeux si similaire aux tiens, en scrutant son visage identique. Et tu avais raison d'avoir peur, tu avais raison de t'inquiéter, et au fond tu regrettais presque d'avoir été tiré de ton monde parfait, parce que tu n'aurais jamais voulu voir ça, parce que ce qu'il se passait sous tes yeux étaient juste impossible, improbable, ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, ça ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve. Est ce qu'il était bien réveillé ?

« Hikaru ? Hikaru tout va bien ? Tu pleures. »

Triste constatation. Horrible observation. Épouvantable réalité. Inconsolable vérité.

Ce n'était pas un sanglot bruyant, ce n'était pas un torrent de larmes, non c'était de simples larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, qui glissaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elles n'étaient pas abondantes mais pas inexistences non plus, tu ne pouvais pas les nier, elles étaient belles et bien la, roulant lentement sur les joues de ton jumeau. Tu ne savais pas quoi faire, tu ne savais pas quoi dire, totalement perdu face à cette situation invraisemblable, parce que ce n'était pas lui le faible, ce n'était pas lui qui doutait à chaque instant, ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait, qui s'inquiétait, qui remettait tout en question, qui était celui qu'on consolait, qu'on rassurait, non ce n'était pas lui, c'était toi.

« Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru... »

Il répétait ton nom comme un charme de protection, comme une litanie sans fin, un mantra interminable, il le répétait comme si il t'avait perdu, comme si tout était fini, il le répétait désespérément, inlassablement, encore et encore, remplissant la pièce de ton nom, emplissant tes oreilles de ton propre prénom.

Tu soulevas ta main pour la porter à son visage ruisselant de larmes, ce visage qui avait l'air si perdu, si éteint, d'où avait disparu toute trace de confiance qui le définissait pourtant si bien. Tu posas ta main sur sa joue mouillée, essuyant quelques perles salés au passage de tes doigts fins, marquant doucement ta présence.

« Je suis là Hikaru, je suis là. »

Tu l'affirmais à voix haute, tu lui confirmais ta présence, tu n'étais parti nul part, tu ne partiras jamais, pas sans lui, tu ne pouvais pas partir sans lui, ça t'était impossible, parce que sans lui tu n'étais plus rien, sans lui tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi même, tu n'étais plus qu'une personne incomplète, la moitié d'un cœur, la moitié d'une âme en l'attente de ton autre moitié. Et tu savais très bien que c'était réciproque, tu savais que ton frère ressentait la même chose. Alors tu lui répétais encore, tu lui disais que tu étais là, et tu lui diras jusqu'à qu'il comprenne, jusqu'à qu'il te remarque, jusqu'à qu'il soit persuadé que tu étais bel et bien là.

« Kaoru. Tu es là. »

« Toujours. »

Oui, toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne veuille plus de toi, qu'il t'abandonne pour un autre, qu'il te laisse tomber, qu'il te laisse seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il t'arrache cette moitié qui te faisait vivre. Mais jamais tu ne l'abandonneras en premier.

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné. »

« Jamais. »

Il te serra un peu plus contre lui, enfouissant ta tête contre son torse dénudé, glissant sa main le long de ton dos, t'arrachant un doux frisson, pressant sa seconde main contre ta nuque. Il te serrait fort dans ses bras comme pour t'empêcher de t'enfuir, comme pour se rassurer que tu ne partiras pas, il t'enfermait dans ses bras. Tu le laissais faire, te réfugiant de toi même dans son étreinte, appréciant sa possessivité. Hikaru était toujours le plus démonstratif, celui qui n'hésitait pas à dire qu'il était jaloux, à te faire remarquer que tu allais trop loin avec certaine personne, celui qui faisait tout pour montrer que tu étais à lui et à personne d'autre, celui qui n'hésitait pas à te marquer pour te revendiquer. Toi aussi tu étais facilement jaloux, peut être même plus facilement que lui, mais tellement moins expressif sur ce genre de chose, beaucoup plus craintif du regard des autres et de leur pensées, tellement plus effrayé à l'idée d'être séparé de lui. Du moins c'était ce que tu croyais jusqu'à présent, persuadé que tu étais le seul que ça hantait, que tu étais tout seul à avoir peur d'une possible découverte de votre lien particulier, le seul apeuré à la seule pensée qu'on pouvait t'arracher à lui, t'éloigner contre ta volonté. Mais ce soir, cette scène déchirante te montrait que tu t'étais trompé. Peut être que toi tu cachais ta jalousie mais lui cachait ses peurs et c'était sans doute pour toi qu'il faisait ça, pour ne pas t'inquiéter plus que tu ne le faisais déjà.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar ? »

Tu sentis ses doigts se crisper contre ton corps, resserrant sa prise sur toi, plongeant sa tête dans ta chevelure rousse. Tu pouvais sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, tu l'entendais s'affoler, alors tu passas tes mains derrière son dos, cerclant son dos de petite caresse rassurante. Tu murmurais contre sa peau que tout allait bien, que tu étais là, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, avant d'embrasser tendrement sa clavicule.

« J'ai rêve qu'on avait été séparé, que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus de _nous._ »

Aujourd'hui les rôles s'inversaient. Ce n'était pas toi qui faisait ce cauchemar que tu avais tant de fois fais, non, ce soir c'était lui, le fort Hikaru. Tu sentais à ton tour les larmes te monter aux yeux parce que tu te rendais compte que si lui s'en inquiétait, que si lui osait l'annoncer à voix haute, alors cette possibilité existait. Tu t'étais toujours persuadé que tu étais juste trop paranoïaque, que rien de grave ne pouvait arriver, et pourtant, la réalité était là, celle ou si la vérité éclatait en plein jour ça sera _votre fin_.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, ce n'était pas le moment de te morfondre, de t'inquiéter, de te rendre malade avec mille scénarios aussi pires les uns que les autres, parce qu'Hikaru avait besoin de toi, parce qu'a ta moitié avait besoin de ta présence.

Tu remontas ta tête jusqu'à la sienne pour tomber nez à nez avec ses yeux encore brillant de larmes. Tu collas ton front contre le sien, attrapant une de ses mains pour sa serrer fort dans la tienne.

« Je t'aime Hikaru. Plus que tout au monde. Rien ne nous séparera. N'en doute jamais. »

OoO

L'amour ce n'était pas que de la joie et du bonheur, c'était aussi de la peur, de la tristesse et des doutes. C'était la peur de se faire rejeter, de se retrouver abandonné, séparé de l'être aimé, c'était la tristesse du renie des autres, de leur non compréhension, de devoir garder tout ça caché, c'était les doutes des autres, de leur relation, si elle était juste ou pas, mais plus encore...

 _C'était l_ _es_ _tristes_ _ravages d'un amour interdit._


End file.
